Always(rated m)
by LillylovesCaskett
Summary: M rated One shots and of course the one and only Caskett,Chapter 3 fixed.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, Alexis, your turn." Her friend Skyla said picking out a card from a game they had made up. They were playing with a group of their best friends. "What's something you have done and you learned a lesson from it?"

"Well, there's a story behind it." Alexis bit her lip, blushing.

"Do tell." Skyla raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I went home to visit my dad, and I walked in on him and his girlfriend."

"No way! Were they full on doing it?"

"Yes, on the couch."

"Did you see anything?"

"They had a blanket covering them, but I saw her side boob."

"Did you hear anything?"

"As I walked in, I think she was orgasiming." Alexis said, shaking her head to erase the memory.

"Oh my God, that's so bad." Skyla said covered her mouth.

As Alexis walked to the dorms, she was having flashbacks from telling the story. The whole scenario was stuck in her head.  
(Caskett"s POV)  
They were undressing each other as they made out, thinking they had the loft to themselves for the night. Castle bent down to pick Kate up, her legs wrapping around his waist. They crashed on to the couch, still completely engulfed in their activity. He pulled at her underwear, tugging them off. Kate pulled his boxers off as she kissed his chest.

"You ready?" He asked as he laid her down.

"Yes."

He started slowly, filling his movements with passion, and then quickly sped up, getting caught up in his emotions. The couch rocked, the movements fast and loving.

"Castle, please don't stop." She told him, in the middle of her orgasm.

Then, out of the corner of their eyes, they saw a very pale and shocked Alexis. "Dad?"

Castle sat up quickly. "Oh my God, Alexis."

"I'm so sorry, I'm going to go." Alexis turned, running into the door, before pulling it open and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking out of the party hand in hand, both had enjoyed the night thoroughly. It had been the first time they had gone out as a couple, and it had gone better than either of them could have ever imagined. Now, both slightly giddy from "one last" martini, slipped into the limo that awaited them.

Their arms tangled together, they sat close to one another as the driver pulled away from the curb. Kate rested her head on Castle's shoulder as he moved his hand up and down her leg gingerly. Then next time, he went a little higher, testing his boundaries.

Kate gasped and jolted back slightly. "Castle, what are you doing?"

He smirked, a glint in his eye. "You're not wearing any underwear."

She ignored his remark. "We can't in a limo!" Her voice was just above a whisper; but it was a screaming whisper none the less.

"Why not?" He said giving her puppy dog eyes and moving back towards her. He maneuvered her onto his lap, kissing her neck and purring in her ear. Her head fell back as a breath escaped her lips, one of pure desire.

With a quick passion, he continued sucking her neck, finding the straps of her gown and sliding them off her shoulders. She let out a m***, tingles shooting through her. He pulled her closer with each passing second; he just couldn't get enough of her.

"Please, Castle, I need you." She whispered as she tugged at his belt.

He followed her request, loving her as tenderly as he could. With each minute, it became more intense as Beckett let out a, "Yes, yes, yes."

"Awe, baby." Castle kissed her passionately.

She was at her peak when she screamed, "Oh, Castle!"

He finished after, giving her another kiss. She kissed him back, relaxing her body underneath his, and pushing the hair off of his forehead. Both admired the other as they continued on to their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so awhile ago I wrote a one shot about 6x01,cause we all knew what was going down in that bathroom,so I thought I would put it in here,so PLEASE do not say in the review box I stole somebody's story cause I wrote the story and my beta edited.

Beckett jumped up on Castle, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much, baby." She was trying to catch her breath.

"I lov-" Castle was cut off by a kiss. They both let out a soft moan. Every kiss was filled with a passion of only true lovers, their moan in sync. Her hands warm on his cheek as she cupped them. Castle, with Beckett in his arms, walked out of the room, and pushed her up against the wall. "Where's your room?"

Her arm pointed to the open door down the hall. "In there." She said as she crushed her mouth to his.

They dropped onto the bed in a hurry. She gasped as he started leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck. "Castle." Was all she could whisper as she squirmed while he sucked on the sensitive part of her neck. This is what she had been waiting for for months. "Baby, that feels so good."

"You like that?" He half mumbled, half growled, from her neck.

"I love it."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Castle smirked and played with the strap of her bra.

"Castle don't tease."

"Don't you worry."

Beckett arched her back so he could undo her bra. He kissed her arms as the bra strap fell down her arm. The sound of him sucking on her breast and the wetness and hot breath of his mouth on her was making her feel wet.

"You wet yet?"

"Yep." She nodded at him.

He left a trail of wet kisses down her stomach, to her lacy underwear, leaving kisses down her legs as he pushed off seductively. He kissed her clit, making her moan with pleasure.

"Oh God. Oh, oh." She was breathless.

"That's it baby, right there."

She was holding onto the sheets, twisting them in her grasp. She grabbed his head and pushed it further down. "More, baby, more." She screamed when he gave her a little bite.

"Cum for me, Kate?" They both groaned when she reached her orgasim. Her whole body was shaking. She had been waiting for this. "So wet." He growled as he cleaned her up. He went back to face her, each facing the other. She was still recovering from reaching her peak. He started to kiss her cheek. "You okay?"

"I have been waiting weeks for that." She said, still a little breathy.

He let out a little laugh. "Your turn." They both shifted, and this time, she was on top of him.

Everyone had a weak spot, that one spot that could induce immediate pleasure. Kate Beckett's was her neck. Richard Castle's was his ear. He let out a groan when she bit him playfully. "Do you like that, babe?" She whispered in a sexy tone into his ear.

"You're going to be the death of me."

Leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, she undid the buttons of his shirt, unzipped his pants, and slid his boxers off, slowly. Beckett gabbed his manhood, and started to slip it into her mouth as she let out a small moan.

She moved her hands up and down his manhood at a fast pace, her mouth moving at the same speed.

"Kate, Kate." He groaned and screamed her name.

"You ready to cum?" She winked at him seductively.

"You have no idea." He moaned,

She breathed heavily, licking the cum dripping down his manhood.

"You ready?" He asked.

"More than ready." She answered, not missing a beat. He started to thrust his manhood into her.

"I need you down here, I need you." She said breathless. Holding out her arms, he rested on her. She held on to him tightly, and dug her fingers into his back. His head rested on her neck.

"Almost there." He mumbled. He gave her one more big thrust. Their moans and groans were in sync. They were both breathing heavily, both recovering. "Babe?"

"Yes?"

"Come shower with me."


End file.
